


Gay Chicken

by whoneedsapublisher



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Older Nico and Maki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 07:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoneedsapublisher/pseuds/whoneedsapublisher
Summary: Nico Yazawa has never lost a game of gay chicken. No matter how long it takes.





	Gay Chicken

“Nico,” Eli said, sighing. “Don’t you think this has gone a little too far..?”

It was, Nozomi mused, not an unreasonable question. In fact, she’d been thinking much the same thing herself. Nico, though, scoffed as if Eli had just asked her if it was _really_ important to remember to put your clothes on in the morning.

“What? Do you really think I’m going to back down _now_?” she asked defiantly. “I have _never_ lost gay chicken, Eli, and I never will.”

“You’re not even betting anything on this…” Eli groaned, and Nico slammed her fist on the table, making the silverware rattle.

“I’m betting my _pride_!” she insisted fervently, eyes blazing. “How the hell could I possible give up at this point?”

“Nico-”

“I didn’t give up the first time we went on a date!” Nico continued. “I didn’t give up the first time we held hands. I didn’t give up the first time she cupped my face and told me she loved me. I didn’t give up the first time I kissed her. I didn’t give up the first time I stripped her naked, and I sure as hell didn’t give up the first time I stuck my tongue in her p-”

“_Not_ a detail I need!” Eli snapped.

“Well,” Nico said. “My point is, after all I’ve done, do you really think _buying a house together_ is what’s going to break me?!”

“Niccochi, it’s been ten years…” Nozomi said. “Haven’t you ever heard of the sunk cost fallacy?”

“Have you ever heard of the suck my dick fallacy?” Nico retorted, and Eli rolled her eyes.

“Extremely mature, Nico.”

Nico responded by sticking out her tongue, which, Nozomi noted, did very little to contradict Eli’s words.

“Besides,” Nico said, crossing her arms. “Why do _I _have to be the one to give up? If you want this to stop so much, make Maki give in!”

“As if she’d be any more likely to listen to us…” Eli muttered.

“Well then,” Nico said smugly. “I guess that’s that, then.”

“I suppose it is,” Nozomi said, taking a sip of her tea.

Apparently, Nico was less than convinced by Nozomi’s response, and narrowed her eyes at her.

“I _am _going to win,” Nico said, pointing at Nozomi accusingly. “No matter how long it takes. I will _cry_ at her fucking _funeral_ if I have to, damnit.”

Eli buried her face in her hands. “For God’s sake…”

“Yes, yes, you’re very determined, Niccochi,” Nozomi said.

“Damn right,” Nico said. “Now, if you two are done trying to sabotage me, _I _have an open house to attend.”

Picking up her purse and flipping her hair primly, Nico stalked out of Nozomi’s apartment, slamming the door behind her.

Nozomi and Eli listened to her footsteps fading away down the stairwell.

“She’s never going to admit she’s actually just in love with Maki, is she?” Eli asked, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“It’s looking less likely every year…” Nozomi said.

“And Maki’s just as stubborn.”

“Right.”

Eli groaned. “Unbelievable…” she said.

“No, that’s the problem,” Nozomi said, chuckling. “It’s entirely believable.”


End file.
